Financial market tracking methods currently in use focus on short term investment strategies that take advantage of minute shifts in the value of a stock during a trading day (high speed trading). These high speed trading methods are not focused on long term financial market projections needed for retirement investment strategies nor are they developed to determine the health and viability of the financial market.